


Wings of Light

by Katara0524



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Based off of Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Terraqua/Wayfinder Trio AU Fic, because Barbie movies are great fight me, ofc i'll be adjusting some things to make it fit better and also ANGST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katara0524/pseuds/Katara0524
Summary: Princess Aqua has been forbidden from leaving her father’s castle all her life, but that doesn’t stop her from sneaking out every now and then to go ice skating in the woods nearby. However, one fateful encounter on the night of her 18th birthday changes her life forever, and she must team up with a flying horse, a mischievous cat, and a mysterious swordsman to stop an evil warlock from stealing Aqua’s pure heart and driving the world into darkness. (Terraqua/Wayfinder Trio AU fic, based on Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus)





	1. Birthday

“Princess Aqua!” Olette called out.

The brunette girl carried a delicately-decorated box while walking briskly through the expansive halls of King Eraqus’ castle. The corridors were well-lit with bright lanterns, which cast a soft glow on the gold and white walls. Light shined through the numerous large, stained-glass windows, which exhibited a view of the world outside.

It was snowing outside, one of the first flurries of the winter to be exact. Not only that, but it was also a very special day for the kingdom of Scala Ad Caelum: Princess Aqua, the only heir to the throne, was turning eighteen, and Olette, the princess’ Lady in Waiting, had been entrusted with delivering a gift to her from the King himself.

“Princess Aqua!” Olette called again, hoping Her Royal Highness could hear the girl’s shrill voice echoing throughout the palace. The brunette kept her brisk pace as she made her way through the seemingly never-ending halls, the soles of her shoes lightly tapping against the ivory floors.

Olette trotted up a winding staircase and rounded the corner to enter the hallway where the princess’ room was located, nodding to the numerous royal guards as she passed. She stopped in front of the first door on the left, acknowledging the lone soldier responsible for protecting the princess with utmost care.

“Good day to you, Dilan. Quite the snowfall outside, no?”

Dilan nodded in response. He was a quiet soldier who spoke very little, and Olette respected that.

Olette lightly rapped on the door, and leaned close to hear a response.

“Princess Aqua!” Olette called once more. “Happy Birthday!”

No reply.

“Hm, that’s strange.” Olette murmured to herself. She knocked again, but was met with only silence.

“Um, your Highness?”

No reply. This wasn’t like the princess, who had always responded to visitors without delay. Olette shoved the door open, fearing that something had happened.

“Aqua?”

Olette looked around the spacious bedroom, searching for the brilliant cerulean locks that belonged to the princess. No one was there.

“Aqua!” the Lady in Waiting gasped.

Olette abandoned the present she had been tasked with delivering and raced towards a rope located near a window on the other side of the room. She tugged on it several times, ringing a bell to alert the rest of the castle what had happened.

Dilan responded to the toll of the bell immediately and promptly left his post in search of the missing royal. “The princess is missing!” Dilan roared as he sprinted through the corridors of the castle, alerting the other guards what had happened. They, too, left their positions in a frenzy to find the princess.

Within moments, the phrase, “the princess is missing” was all that could be heard throughout the palace, and all the personnel were scattered in search of the lost heir.

King Eraqus, who had been busy discussing economic proposals with his royal chamberlain, noticed the frantic guards rushing about the palace’s foyer.

“What is the meaning of this?” Eraqus demanded.

Dilan approached the king and bowed deeply before speaking. “Your Majesty, Princess Aqua has gone missing. My men and I are looking everywhere for her as we speak.”

Eraqus examined the foyer and watched as the chaos ensued, shaking his head in disappointment.

“ _Again_?” He questioned under his breath.

 

* * *

 

If there was one thing that Aqua loved most—even more than practicing her magic, reading a good book, or socializing with the palace staff—it was ice skating. Despite having been forbidden from leaving the “safety” of her father’s castle, Aqua still snuck out of her room from time to time and fled to her own little spot in the woods nearby. It allowed her to release all the stress that came with being a princess and just be herself. And with the winter season well underway, now was a perfect time as ever for ice skating, as the first flurry of the season had left the large pond she usually practiced on completely frozen over.

While she typically practiced her jumps and spins on the main pond, sometimes she dared to go farther down the river and leap across the vast stretches of ice that covered it. Today she had done just that.

Passing through a narrow ravine and under a low arc on the river, Aqua reached what seemed like a perilous drop onto the central body of water, and began speeding up. When she finally reached the edge, she twisted her body around and leapt into the air with all her might, performing a double spinning jump, and landing with perfect elegance.

Now on the main pond, Aqua practiced one of her favorite moves: a difficult spinning technique that involved grabbing her leg and bringing it above her head, while using her special Blizzard magic to create ice crystals around her; she liked to call it “Spellweaver.”

Little did Aqua know, she had an audience present during this particular skating session. A small, grey tabby cat had appeared on a hill overlooking the pond, and was now gazing at her in admiration as she performed Spellweaver. The cat began mimicking her movements, conducting its own variation of the spin, until it slipped off the hill and onto the pond that Aqua was now skating across. It slid towards Aqua, who was still oblivious to the creature’s presence, and could only stare in horror as it crashed into the bluenette.

WHAM!

Before she even realized what had happened, Aqua was now lying flat on her back, and she felt a dull pain on her rear-end. Once she pulled herself up, she looked around for the cause of her fall. Scanning the thick blanket of snow that covered the woods, she spotted a small, grey figure wriggling out from under a pile of snow. The princess skated cautiously towards the creature, ready to summon her Keyblade if necessary, and leaned down to get a closer look. As she moved closer, it shook itself free from the snow, nearly scaring Aqua half to death.

“Oh!” she gasped, then giggled once she realized that it was only a small cat.

“You know, there are easier ways to introduce yourself,” she said with a smile.

The cat gazed at Aqua with a shy curiosity and shook off a bit of the snow that was still piled atop its striped fur.

“Here, let me help you.” Aqua offered. She reached to pick up the grey feline, to which it responded with a small squeak and turned away.

“Oh, don’t be afraid!” said the princess. She gently scooped the creature into her arms and began brushing off the remnants of snow still stuck in its fur. It continued shivering, and Aqua started to suspect that it wasn’t just out of fear.

“Oh dear, don’t tell me you’re…cold?”

The grey tabby nodded in reply.

“Well, that’s no good. You'd think that coat of fur would provide at least some warmth.” Aqua said. “Do you…have a name?”

“Ch-Chirithy,” the creature suddenly spoke, its teeth chattering from the cold.

“Oh!” Aqua gasped. “You can talk!”

Chirithy nodded once again.

“Well Chirithy, it’s nice to meet you. My name is Aqua.” the bluenette said.

“It’s a p-pleasure, Aqua,” Chirithy replied, still stuttering.

“Oh dear, you’re still freezing, aren’t you? Do you have a place to stay?”

The grey cat shook its head.

“Well, now you do! Come on, I’ll show you the way back.” Aqua said with a smile, placing Chirithy on the ground. It stumbled a bit before eagerly following Aqua as she made her way through the snow-covered woods towards the large castle in the distance.

 

* * *

 

It was now late morning, and the princess had still not been found. King Eraqus stood on his balcony which overlooked the land, still searching for any sign of his missing daughter.

“Where could she possibly be?” Eraqus wondered aloud to himself. He then walked back inside to see if any news had arisen regarding the princess.

As if right on cue, Aqua snuck her way into the front courtyard of the castle with both Chirithy and her skates in tow, checking her surroundings for anyone that might catch her lurking about before making her way up the steps and into the palace’s grand foyer.

As she hurriedly climbed the massive staircase and rounded the corner, a familiar voice stopped the princess in her tracks.

“Aqua? Is that you?”

The bluenette turned to face none other than Olette, who appeared to be quite relieved to see her.

“Uh…Olette!” the princess said with a smile, hoping her chipper friend wouldn’t catch the attention of any guards—or worse, her father. She set Chirithy on the ground, who then promptly slipped behind a pillar to avoid being seen.

“Oh, you’re safe! I was worried sick about you! His Majesty has been, too. He’s had the entire staff looking for you all morning!” the brunette scolded before embracing Aqua in a tight hug.

“Honestly, Olette, I’m _fine_. Don’t worry about me.” Aqua insisted, attempting to escape Olette’s hug. She wanted to get back to her room as quickly as possible without her father finding out she had left the castle grounds. Unfortunately, the Lady in Waiting had other ideas.

“Really? Well, then where exactly have you been all this time?” the girl pried. Then she noticed the skates that Aqua carried in her grasp.

Olette gasped, bringing her hands to her face. “Oh no…you didn’t, did you…? Oh, Aqua…”

“Olette, _please_. Don’t let my father know about this.” the bluenette pleaded. Aqua couldn’t risk losing what little freedom she had if her father learned that she had been sneaking out.

The small girl faltered for a moment, as if she was contemplating the potential consequences she could face by keeping a secret such as this.

“I don’t know, Aqua…” she murmured. “You know he wouldn’t like this…”

“Like _what_ , exactly?” a gruff voice questioned.

Aqua froze.

She and Olette looked towards the bottom of the massive staircase to see King Eraqus himself, scowling with contempt with his arms folded across his chest. However, his gaze softened when he saw Aqua.

“Aqua…” Eraqus began as he approached the two girls. “I’m so glad to see that you’re safe.”

“I’m _fine_ , Father. Really!” Aqua elaborated. “I was just—”

“Do you have _any_ idea how worried I’ve been?” Eraqus interrupted, his eyebrows now furrowed in frustration. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

“But—”

“How many times have I told you? Do not leave the castle without my permission!” the King lectured.

Aqua protested, “I was just skating, that’s all!”

“ _Again_?” her father testified.

“Why do you always worry so much? Nothing is going to happen to me.”

All of a sudden, Chirithy, who had been eavesdropping the whole time, lost its footing on the marble floor and tumbled down the staircase, landing at Aqua’s feet. Both Olette and King Eraqus gasped at the sight of the peculiar animal.

“A _cat_?” Olette questioned.

“I…made a friend,” Aqua confessed, looking at Chirithy with adoration. “Isn’t it adorable?”

“Aww, such a cute, little face!” Olette gushed, immediately infatuated with the creature’s cuddly appearance.

“Don’t be fooled, I can still give you a mean scratch,” Chirithy warned, causing the brunette to stare in shock. Aqua rolled her eyes, knowing full well that Chirithy was joking considering the fact that it didn’t even have any claws to scratch with.

“It _talks_?” Eraqus examined.

“Apparently,” said Aqua.

“Well, no matter. It can stay here for now. But I still stand with what I said. You are not to leave the castle without permission, and that’s final.” the King stated.

Aqua scoffed, “Well what do you want me to do, stay in my room all day?”

“ _Yes_!” Eraqus asserted.

“I’m _not_ a baby anymore! I can defend myself just fine. I have both a Keyblade _and_ magic, for Light’s sake!” the bluenette countered, crossing her arms.

Eraqus’ glower softened. “I know, know…It’s just…” the old king hesitated for a moment as if he wanted to say something, but couldn’t bring himself to.

“I’m sorry. I just can’t take this constant worrying.” he continued. “My job is to keep you safe, and there’s only one way to do that.”

What her father said next would hurt Aqua deeper than any cut.

“No more ice skating.”

Aqua’s eyes widened with disbelief. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“W-what?” she stammered. “But, I _love_ skating.”

“It’s for your own good.”

“ _Father_ …”

Aqua looked to Olette for some sort of back-up. “Olette, please…” But the girl kept silent and avoided her gaze, not wanting to be the target of Eraqus’ lecturing.

Her father held out his hand to confiscate Aqua’s ice skates. “It’s not fair!” she snapped, shoving the skates into Eraqus’ palm. “You don’t understand anything!” She spun around and stomped up the staircase, sobbing as she went. Chirithy bounded after her, feeling sorry for the girl.

At the top of the stairs, Aqua turned to face her father and shot him a baleful look. “I’m not as weak as you think, so just _stop_ trying to protect me!” she shouted, and continued to weep as she disappeared around the corner.

Eraqus winced when she yelled at him. _I am deeply sorry, Aqua…but this is for your own good. Please forgive me._ He reflected upon his actions as the blue-haired girl stormed to her bedroom. After a few moments, he heard a door slam in the distance.

Olette, who had been _very_ uncomfortable during the entirety of the argument, brought it upon herself to bite the bullet and tend to the princess’ woes.

“I’ll…I’ll go check on Her Highness here in a bit.” the brunette observed.

King Eraqus nodded. “Thank you, Olette. I just hope she will come to her senses soon…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHH this idea has been stuck with me for quite a while now! I'm super excited to finally share it haha. Hopefully my writing isn't horrible :') As for this chapter, it took me FOREVER to write out since I'm such a perfectionist. And don't worry, Terra and Ven will appear within the next couple chapters ; ) I can't wait to write more of this AU tbh, but it may take me another month X'D Anywho, hope ya'll enjoy UwU


	2. Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I FINALLY got this done. Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter out! School was wrapping up and life happens, but I pulled through :) That being said, now that I have more free time I hope to post updates more frequently. I'm also working on the character designs for this AU so that's fun. Anywho, hope ya'll enjoy this probably-too-long chapter that may or may not have some angst >;3

“How could he do this to me?” Aqua questioned. “On my _birthday_ , of all days!”  
  
It was now early evening, and Aqua was sitting at the foot of her bed while Olette sat behind her and brushed out her friend's cerulean hair. Chirithy was curled up in the princess’ lap, enjoying the occasional scratches behind the ears as Aqua ranted about her current predicament.  
  
“I’m sure he was just worried, Aqua,” Olette calmly replied, hoping to offer her friend some semblance of advice.  
  
“Worried about _what_? My safety?” the bluenette retorted. “He worries about every little thing! Doesn’t he realize that I can take care of myself perfectly fine?”  
  
Olette frowned. It seemed that she wouldn’t be able to change Aqua’s mind on the situation, at least not for a while. She decided that it would be best to put the subject to rest for now, and took her leave to give the princess some space.  
  
“I’ll go see if the kitchen staff has any pastries left. I can steal a couple for you if you want.” the brunette offered, sliding off the bed and walking to the door. “Let me know if you need anything else, ‘kay?”  
  
Aqua nodded, and a small smile drew across her face. “Thank you, Olette.”  
  
As soon as the Lady in Waiting closed the bedroom door, Aqua’s face once again turned solemn as she thought about her current predicament. Chirithy, on the other hand, crawled out of the bluenette’s lap and began exploring the expansive bedroom. The small tabby wandered about, picking up a trinket or two along the way. It eventually set its sights on a chest tucked away in the corner of the room, and eagerly climbed into the vast array of treasures and trinkets before the lid slammed shut, trapping Chirithy inside.  
  
Aqua, who hadn’t paid any mind to the mischievous cat running around her room, turned sharply at the sound of the chest closing, and the loud whimpers that came from within soon after. But just as soon as it had shut, the lid opened up again and revealed a now jewelry-clad Chirithy, who began basking in its own glamour.  
  
Aqua chuckled at the unexpected sight. “I can see you’re as upset about this as I am,” she said, smiling warmly.  
  
Chirithy now had a crown in its paws and hummed a chipper tune to itself as it inspected the item. Aqua walked over to the chest and reached for the tabby.  
  
“Come here, you,” the princess said as she picked up the grey-striped creature. The trinkets it had gathered thus far all tumbled back into the chest, right where they belonged. While Chirithy seemed a bit saddened by this, it did enjoy the comfort of being cradled like a baby and scratched behind the ears.  
  
Just then, Aqua turned her attention towards the doors that lead to her balcony, which were slightly ajar to let in the cold nighttime breeze. Somewhere nearby, there was festive music playing. Still carrying Chirithy, the bluenette walked over to the doors and stepped outside, embracing the cool night air with a slight shiver.  
  
She looked upon the kingdom with curiosity, wondering where the music was coming from. The path leading to the village was frozen over, delicately lit by the soft glow of the numerous lanterns placed along the road. Happy couples merrily skated along towards the fountain, the centerpiece of the town, where a festival was being held in the princess’ honor.  
  
“It looks like _somebody’s_ having fun on my birthday…” she observed. Chirithy was also curious to see the festival, and marveled at the sight.  
  
Aqua sighed as she watched the party, wishing she could join in on the fun. But of course, that wasn’t going to happen, considering that she was now a prisoner in her own bedroom.  
  
Then, she got an idea.  
  
“Why not...?” she pondered aloud, causing her small companion to look at her with its curious baby-blue eyes. “Chirithy, what do you say we go to a party?” she decided, walking back inside to set her plan in motion.  
  
Several minutes later, Aqua stepped out from behind her room divider, now donning a beautiful indigo dress that perfectly complemented her cerulean hair, which was now tied back into a low bun. The bodice of the outfit had silver rhinestones that curved along her torso, meeting at her navel. The sleeves and neckline were made of translucent fabric, and she wore a pair of navy shorts underneath a tulle wrap-around skirt. To keep some sort of warmth during the winter night, Aqua had put on a pair of dark blue stockings that stopped just above her knees. Her silver and sapphire-embedded tiara was carefully placed atop her head, further accentuating her features. Despite being a princess, Aqua didn’t usually wear her tiara, save for formal events or public appearances. She was quite modest, and felt as if the weight of a crown made people place her upon a pedestal.  
  
“Woooow…” Chirithy stared in awe as Aqua peered at her reflection in the mirror, completely taken by the bluenette’s simplistic beauty.  
  
“Does it…look alright?” the princess wondered, unsure of her appearance.  
  
“It looks _more_ than alright, it’s perfect!” the tabby exclaimed, hopping off the dresser and skipping around the princess with glee. “Oh, you’re going to be the belle of the ball for sure!”  
  
“Thank you, Chirithy,” Aqua replied with a smile. “Now all that’s left is…”  
  
_My ice skates_ , She thought. _Where would my father have put them? Or, better yet, how am I gonna get out of here?_  
  
“Why don’t you just sneak out like you always do?” Chirithy suggested, as if it had read her mind. “It’s not like there’s going to be tons of guards around at this hour.”  
  
“Hm. Perhaps…” Aqua mused. Then it was decided. She would sneak outside the castle grounds for the second time that day, and pray to the Light that she wouldn’t get caught.  
  


* * *

  
  
As it turns out, Chirithy had been right after all. Despite Aqua’s previous escape attempt earlier that day, there wasn’t a single guard in sight. The lanterns adorning the halls had been unlit, and the only light that remained in the castle was the soft glow of the heart-shaped moon, Kingdom Hearts, that shone through the stained-glass windows.  
  
With Chirithy in tow, Aqua peered from out behind a pillar in the grand foyer, checking her surroundings before quickly tiptoeing down the massive staircase. She found her skates hanging on a hook located on one of the pillars near the entrance to the enormous room. Relieved that her prized ice skates were now back in her possession, Aqua continued swiftly down the main hallway and exited the castle.  
  
“See? That wasn’t so bad,” Chirithy said as Aqua skated down the path leading to the village square. “Say, why exactly is your father so protective of you?”  
  
“He’s always been like that. I’m not exactly sure why,” Aqua replied. “But ever since I was a baby, I haven’t been allowed to leave the castle unless _he_ says so, which is only ever in the case of some ceremony or big event.”  
  
“Hm…well, maybe something happened that made him worry so much?” the feline wondered.  
  
“Maybe…”  
  
When the pair arrived in the town square, they were met with an abundance of festivities. The fountain, and all of the ground surrounding it, had been frozen over and turned into a makeshift skating rink. Musicians were playing lively music, and all of the townsfolk were dancing merrily in tune. Onlookers clapped and cheered as they watched the party unfold.  
  
“Woah…” Chirithy marveled as Aqua skated up to the fountain and set the grey-striped cat on the ledge. “Quite the party they’ve got going, huh?”  
  
All of a sudden, the partygoers noticed the princess awkwardly observing their celebration, and within moments all eyes were on her. All the music and dancing stopped, and the laughter and merry conversation came to a halt. Everyone stared at the blue-haired maiden and her feline companion, unsure whether to bow before the princess in respect or continue the festivities.  
  
“Hey, what’s with all the staring?” Chirithy whispered to Aqua.  
  
“Well, I don’t exactly make _casual_ public appearances. Much less by myself. This is kind of a rare occasion,” Aqua murmured in reply, clearly uncomfortable with the awkward situation.  
  
Just then, a boy not much younger than Aqua skated up to the pair. He had dark blonde hair slicked back with a few strands sticking out of place, and was dressed in a simple outfit comprised of an olive green vest over a white dress shirt, with dark green pants tucked into a pair of brown, knee-high boots with which his ice skates were attached to.  
  
“Your Highness,” the teen said, bowing before the princess.  
  
Aqua smiled, grateful that this boy had broken the ice. “Hello. What’s your name?” she asked.  
  
“I’m Hayner,” he replied, grinning cheerfully back at her.  
  
“Well, Hayner, will you skate with me?” said Aqua, offering her hand.  
  
The teen's brown eyes lit up in surprise, as if he had expected to be turned down instead. “I would be honored!” he agreed, taking the princess’ hand.  
  
As the pair began to skate together, Aqua realized that none of the other townsfolk had moved an inch since her unexpected arrival. She felt a little inferior seeing how unsure her people were simply due to her presence. Always the modest one, Aqua wanted the citizens to be assured that despite being a princess, she wasn’t “above” them in any regard.  
  
“Oh, please, don’t stop!” The bluenette implored, and after a few moments of nervous glances and murmuring, the villagers began to dance once more, and the musicians carried on their joyous tune.  
  
But before she and Hayner continued to skate together, Aqua heard a familiar high-pitched voice calling her. She spotted a very annoyed Chirithy waving its arms and hopping around the fountain, trying desperately to get her attention.  
  
“Hey! What am _I_ supposed to do?!” the creature huffed, crossing its arms.  
  
“Well, you can have fun skating around like everyone else. Maybe you’ll meet someone new!” Aqua suggested.  
  
The feline pondered for a moment, then looked up at the princess with a mischievous gleam in its eyes.  
  
“Hm, well I guess I can pickpocket some people,” said Chirithy.  
  
“Chirithy!” Aqua scolded.  
  
“What? I’m kidding!” it replied. “...kind of.”  
  
Before Aqua could stop the small tabby, Chirithy snickered and bounded off into the crowd, sliding across the ice and almost falling on its face multiple times. Aqua sighed, and continued to skate with Hayner. She would have to lecture Chirithy on how to act appropriately in public later on, but for now, she simply focused on enjoying herself and skating along with the music.  
  
After several minutes of skating around the square with Hayner, Aqua bid farewell to the boy as he searched for a new partner to dance with. Glancing around, she noticed how happy all the guests seemed as they danced around the fountain, and silently wished that she could live like this every day, surrounded by her people all the time, and not trapped in her father’s castle.  
  
As Aqua observed the lively scene, she spotted Chirithy sliding eagerly along the ice towards her. The small pink bag it carried now had a distinct _jingle jangle_ sound emitting from it, most likely filled with items it had stolen from unaware victims.  
  
“I see you’ve been busy,” said Aqua.  
  
“Yup! Got lots of pretty, shiny things in here!” the grey-striped cat responded, shaking its pouch happily. It hopped up onto the fountain and observed the townsfolk in their celebration.  
  
Aqua rolled her eyes. “You know, it’s _technically_ a crime to steal things, Chirithy,” she scolded, to which the small feline simply shrugged.  
  
Aqua shook her head in disappointment, and proceeded to skate alone, showing off her unique moves to the guests. As she twirled and performed jumps around the square, many of the partygoers noticed her graceful movements and began watching the princess in awe. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chirithy, applauding her performance and cheering her on.  
  
When nearly all the townsfolk had their attention turned towards Aqua, she figured it was a better time than ever to show off her signature move: Spellweaver. She had worked tirelessly to perfect it, and now it was finally about to pay off.  
  
Aqua leaning forward and began the combination. She stretched her left leg out and propelled into a spin, using her right leg for support. She concentrated her Blizzard magic to surround herself in small ice crystals, slowly building up for the grand finisher. Once Aqua gained enough momentum, she grabbed her left skate and pulled it above her head, and the ice crystals grew in size.  
  
Suddenly, as Aqua was performing her difficult technique, a large shadow covered the light that emitted from Kingdom Hearts, and a vortex of darkness began to open. The townsfolk directed their attention to the shadowy portal and stared in horror as a massive, red and black gryphon emerged from it and let out a horrible, ear-piercing screech as it flew towards the village. The lanterns’ all went out at once and were replaced with eerie purple flames.  
  
King Eraqus, who had heard the gryphon’s shriek from the castle, rushed out to the balcony and spotted the vortex opening in the sky.  
  
“No…Aqua!” he gasped, and hurriedly prepared his soldiers to stop the newcomer from causing harm to the princess.  
  
But Aqua had not yet noticed the uninvited guest, as she was about to perform the finishing move to Spellweaver. The Blizzard magic that she had been building up was released all at once as she let go of her left leg and jumped into the air, reaching her right arm up to the heavens to guide her magic upwards in order to form a massive snowflake out of a Blizzard spell above her.  
  
Once the snowflake dissipated and Aqua landed back on the ice with perfect elegance, she glanced around only to realize that the music had stopped, and the citizens’ attention was now directed towards the sky. She looked up to where they were staring and gasped. The corridor of darkness had now disappeared, and the monstrous gryphon that had come out of it was flying straight towards her. Chirithy slid over to the princess and cowered behind her leg in fear. She summoned her Keyblade, Rainfell, and prepared to confront the gryphon’s mysterious rider as the pair landed in front of Aqua with tremendous force, leaving a large crack in the stone pavement.  
  
The man, dressed in a black hooded cloak, hopped off of his fearsome steed and looked around at the terrified villagers, stopping to gaze directly at Aqua. He removed his hood, revealing a jagged scar running along his left cheek, an eyepatch, and one amber eye that glimmered with malice. He had a long, grey-streaked ponytail reaching to the small of his back, and wore a horrible grin as he stared into Aqua’s deep blue eyes.  
  
“Well, I guess the rumors were true after all. In all my years of conquest, I’ve never come across someone as special as you.” the man said. “Not only can you wield a Keyblade, but your radiance—that powerful Light you possess—far surpasses any other.”  
  
Aqua tightened her grip on her Keyblade as the newcomer approached her, his foul darkness radiating a sickening aura that made her more uncomfortable by the second. Chirithy whimpered and hugged Aqua’s leg tightly.  
  
“So, _Bluebird_ , where have you been hiding all this time?” he questioned, his lips twisting into a cruel smirk.  
  
“Who are you?” Aqua demanded.  
  
“Come on, you’re not serious, are you?” he scoffed, as if he expected Aqua to know who the hell he was.  
  
“Sorry to burst your bubble.” the bluenette countered, glaring at the man.  
  
“Ohhh, so the little princess has a feisty side, too! You’ve definitely got the angry look down,” he replied mockingly. “Allow me to introduce myself. The name’s Luxu, and I’ve come with a little proposition for you.”  
  
“Huh?” exclaimed the princess. Now she was more _confused_ than anything. What did this weirdo want with _her_ , of all people?  
  
“I’m offering you the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to join my side, embrace your full potential as a Keyblade Wielder, and use that special little Light of yours to become a powerful asset that will aid in my conquest of Radiant Garden, and then, Kingdom Hearts itself.”  
  
_Radiant Garden? Kingdom Hearts? Conquest?_ Aqua wondered. She had studied all of these terms before during her time learning about the world and its mysteries with her father in the castle’s massive library many years ago. Though she was much younger then, she still recalled a little bit about Radiant Garden, the City of Light, and its purpose in safeguarding the Light that resides within Kingdom Hearts. But, what did this all mean, and why was she so important to his plan? Aqua was now quite annoyed—everything about this man, from his mannerisms to his tone, rubbed her the wrong way.  
  
“I…don’t understand. What do you mean by ‘powerful asset?’” she inquired.  
  
“It means I want _you_ to help me obtain what is rightfully mine, and all you have to do is use that radiance of yours to open the path to Kingdom Hearts. Then, you can join me in the Darkness and lay waste to Radiant Garden, and eventually, the entire world,” Luxu explained, offering his hand to Aqua.  
  
“ _Excuse me?_ ” said the bluenette. Though she didn’t quite understand what he meant by the intense radiance she apparently had, Aqua knew that she would never let someone like Luxu use it to destroy Radiant Garden and take over the world.  
  
“No!” a gruff voice suddenly barked.  
  
Both Luxu and Aqua turned to see King Eraqus arrive with Olette, Dilan, and numerous royal guards at the king’s command.  
  
Olette, standing at the king’s side, gave Aqua a look that implored her to run away from Luxu and come to her father’s side, where she would be safe from harm. But seeing how Luxu was positioned in front of her, Aqua couldn’t escape without him grabbing her, which would likely make the situation much worse. Aqua met her friend’s gaze with a look that assured the brunette that she’d find a way out of this predicament. Olette acknowledged this and stepped back to avoid harm.  
  
“Let her be!” Eraqus demanded. He then summoned his own Keyblade and pointed it directly at Luxu.  
  
“Well, well, look who it is! How long’s it been—seventeen, eighteen years?” Luxu replied in a condescending tone. “How’s royal life these days, _Pops_?”  
  
“Leave us alone, Luxu. Her Light has nothing to do with your plans.”  
  
“As if. Her Light is what could give me the chance I need in order to claim this world as my own. With a pure heart like hers, imagine what kind of power she possesses. She’d practically be unstoppable!”  
  
There was that comment about her Light again. Was she really that special? And how did her father know about it? If so, why didn’t he ever tell her? Oh, that’s right, he never tells her anything that could cause her the slightest amount of harm, or cause her to _get kidnapped_ , for that matter. At this point, Aqua felt utterly useless. With no knowledge of her enemy or even her own capabilities, she would have to leave her father to deal with Luxu on his own, at least until she found an opening.  
  
“The little princess is coming with me whether you like it or not, so if you know what’s good for you, I suggest you step off,” Luxu threatened. He summoned an ancient-looking Keyblade, adorned with a sinister blue eye that seemed as if it could see straight into your soul, along with a demonic ram placed just above the hilt.  
  
“Or maybe you’ve forgotten what happened to your _other_ kiddo?”  
  
Aqua gasped. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Other…kiddo?”  
  
Eraqus’ eyes widened with surprise, then looked away in shame. He glared at Luxu and pointed his Keyblade at the eyepatched intruder once again.  
  
“Go, Luxu. _Now_. You already have a Guardian to control your army,” the King ordered.  
  
“Well, I _did_ —a few, in fact. Quite powerful ones, too. But, one of the little traitors ended up getting cold feet and running away,” Luxu explained.  
  
“Time to move on...” he said, grinning maliciously as he turned to face Aqua, his amber eye boring into her deep blue ones. “And _here’s_ the lucky girl!”  
  
“I don’t think so!” Aqua retorted, having had enough of this man’s antics.  
  
“Ah-ah! Sorry, Bluebird, that’s the wrong answer. But you get one more chance,” Luxu responded, chuckling darkly as his intense darkness grew more prevalent by the second. “How about I give you some motivation, and then maybe you'll reconsider my offer?”  
  
Luxu turned to Eraqus and raised his Keyblade. The King did the same, and the two rushed at each other at incredible speeds before their weapons clashed with great force. Aqua and the citizens of Scala Ad Caelum could only watch in horror as the King and this mysterious enemy crossed blades.  
  
The air was thick with tension; a single misstep would prove fatal. Eraqus forced his opponent backwards, and used the newly created distance between them to charge a powerful attack. He held out his Keyblade as he began building up an enormous amount of magic energy. When Luxu charged him, he released it, forming countless chains that shot forth and threatened to bind the dark warrior and expel him from this world. Aqua knew this ability well; only the most powerful of Keyblade wielders could utilize it. Her father had told her so during her studies.  
  
  
But just as the chains were about to reach their target, Luxu vanished without a trace. Eraqus frantically scanned the area for his enemy, only for Luxu to reappear behind him and raise his Keyblade to attack the old king.  
  
“ _Father!_ ” Aqua screamed.  
  
Eraqus turned around just in time to block the attack, but just barely. The blade of Luxu’s weapon was inches away from his face, and he struggled to keep his opponent back. Luxu, on the other hand, glanced over to Aqua, greatly annoyed that she had stopped his blow from killing the king.  
  
The dark Keyblade wielder suddenly stopped his assault on Eraqus and lunged at the princess. Aqua quickly held up her Keyblade and braced herself for the substantial impact of Luxu’s Keyblade clashing against her own.  
  
But it never came.  
  
Eraqus had stepped in front of the attack and blocked it in order to protect his daughter.  
  
“Aqua! You must run!” the king pleaded, straining against the force of his enemy’s immense strength.  
  
“No, I can help!” the bluenette responded, and she rushed to her father’s aid. Eraqus finally forced Luxu back, as the latter simply observed the pair delegating. Aqua held out her Keyblade, insistent on driving the enemy out of Scala Ad Caelum. She began to dance around Luxu, firing off a multitude of spells while Eraqus supported her with physical attacks.  
  
After a few rounds of this, Luxu returned with a powerful spell of his own, except this one was an intense blast of pure darkness that radiated from his body and sent Aqua flying backwards and sliding across the ice. Eraqus, however, held his own against the force.  
  
Aqua, now sprawled out on the cold ground, looked up to see Luxu rushing her father once more, except this time, Eraqus didn’t notice until it was too late.  
  
The princess could only watch in horror as Luxu’s Keyblade struck her father in the heart. The old king’s face twisted in pain, and he staggered backwards as the assailant ripped his weapon out of his victim’s chest, the silver blade now lined with bright crimson blood.  
  
“ _No!!!_ ” Aqua screamed in terror, tears streaming down her face as she watched the light in her father’s eyes fade away. His body turned to light, and soon dissipated.  
  
Seeing that their king had been mercilessly struck down, the townsfolk wept for the loss of their leader. The royal guards stood frozen in disbelief, unsure of what to do now that King Eraqus was dead.  
  
Luxu, on the other hand, seemed pleased with his deed. He turned to Aqua, who now lay on the ground as she grieved. He walked over to the girl and held her chin with a firm grip, forcing her to look him in the eye.  
  
“Now then…what’ll it be, Princess?”  
  
“You monster!” Aqua spat.  
  
“Oopsie-daisy! I’m afraid that’s still not the right response. Guess I’ll have to give you another chance,” Luxu replied, forcefully letting go of her chin as he raised his Keyblade to the heavens. An orb of pure darkness shot out from it, splitting into multiple, smaller orbs and soaring straight towards the citizens.  
  
“No, stop!” Aqua shouted desperately, but to no avail.  
  
Aqua felt powerless as the darkness overtook each and every one of the townsfolk, their screams of terror radiating throughout the village. Their bodies morphed into gruesome monsters, with inky black bodies and soulless, yellow eyes that showed no mercy for the living. Their mouths became jagged smiles, and their hands turned into bright red claws that threatened to rip apart anything they could touch in order to take the life from it. Some wore armor, while others sprouted wings. These were the Heartless, creatures of pure darkness that preyed on people’s hearts, and Aqua could only watch helplessly as her people—her entire kingdom—fell to darkness. They were now Luxu’s pawns, more soldiers to add to his growing army of dark monsters. And she would be next.  
  
Aqua searched around, hoping that someone would be spared from Luxu’s spell. But she only saw Hayner writhing in pain as he sprouted ebony wings, Dilan grasping his wrist as his fingers turned into blood red claws, and Olette, kneeling on the ground and sobbing in pure terror. The girl looked up, her bright green eyes meeting Aqua’s blue ones, and Aqua could see the look of desperation in her friend’s eyes as the brunette slowly succumbed to the darkness. But the princess could only stare in horror as the emerald hue of Olette’s eyes faded into a pale, soulless yellow, and soon all that remained of the Lady in Waiting was a small, shambling Heartless that threatened to sink its horrible claws into Aqua’s chest and rip out her heart.  
  
Chirithy, who had somehow not been affected by the spell, whimpered as the pair were soon surrounded by Heartless, and buried its face into Aqua’s torso in fear. Aqua wrapped her arms around the poor creature, hoping to provide it some semblance of safety before they were the next ones to succumb to the darkness.  
  
“Stop!” Aqua pleaded in between her choked sobs. “You can’t…do this!”  
  
“Funny… _I just did._ ” Luxu replied mockingly.  
  
“If you join me, I’ll set them all free, just like that. Or…perhaps you’d like to join your precious Pops in the afterlife?”  
  
“But—”  
  
“Tick-tock, Bluebird!”  
  
“Grab on!” an unfamiliar voice suddenly called.  
  
Both Aqua and Luxu turned to see where the voice came from, and were met with the unexpected sight of none other than a pegasus flying straight towards them.  
  
It was an incredibly rare sight to encounter a pegasus, much less one that was capable of talking. They were quite elusive creatures that primarily lived high above the land in the clouds, and almost never dared to show themselves before a human. This one appeared to be a colt, no older than 3 or 4, with a coat that was a soft tan color. He had white socks on each of his legs, and a marking on his face between his eyes that looked eerily familiar to Aqua, though she couldn't quite figure out what exactly it reminded her of. The pegasus’ short mane and tail were bright blonde, and his forelock was sticking up in all different directions.  
  
The pegasus soared down onto the ice and slid along the frigid ground over to where Aqua and Luxu stood.  
  
Left with no other choice but to trust this strange creature, Aqua scooped up Chirithy and leapt onto the colt's back as it slid past, separating the princess from her would-be kidnapper. Luxu, furious that his plans had been dashed by this unexpected rescuer, stared in disbelief as the pegasus flapped its massive wings and flew up into the air once more, carrying Aqua and Chirithy away from the village.  
  
Luxu’s gryphon, equally annoyed that the princess had escaped, attempted to chase after the pegasus and retrieve Aqua, but was stopped by his master’s hand. Frustrated, it let out a terrible ear-splitting screech that echoed throughout the vicinity.  
  
“Don’t. She’ll fall into our clutches soon enough, whether she realizes it or not. I've made certain of that…” he explained, his amber eye glowing maliciously.  
  
Aqua looked back towards her kingdom, now overrun with Heartless, one last time as she was carried through the sky by her mysterious rescuer. She thought of her father, her friends, and her people, now lost to the darkness forever, until she could no longer see the remains of Scala Ad Caelum through the thick white clouds. She turned around and buried her face in the pegasus’ golden mane, weeping as the trio flew into the night.


	3. Ventus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! First things first, I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! This chapter is full of new characters and information, and so procrastination got the best of me. But I finally buckled down this past week and finished it! That being said, I don't think I'll be able to keep a consistent uploading schedule throughout this story. However, I would never think of abandoning it, because I absolutely love this story and I really want to see it to the end, so you can put your worries aside :) Thank you all for reading this fic, and I hope you enjoy this *very long* chapter <3

“I have to go back, I-I have to stop him!” Aqua exclaimed as her equine rescuer carried her through the sky, high above the land and away from her fallen kingdom.

“You can’t,” the pegasus replied. “Nobody can!”

“Why not? Who is he?”  
  
“Luxu—a wizard who takes whatever he wants, whenever he wants.”  
  
“There has to be a way to stop him!”  
  
“Not while he has his Keyblade. Luxu stole it from a powerful sorcerer, and with it, he can do whatever he pleases. He can even summon Heartless and create more by stealing people’s hearts and plunging them into Darkness. Of course, you’ve already seen how _that_ works.” the colt explained.  
  
“Please, turn around!” Aqua begged, desperately wanting to avenge her father and her people.  
  
“No, I can’t let him hurt you!” said the pegasus, and Aqua could’ve sworn she saw a look in his bright blue eyes that seemed almost familiar.  
  
“Who are you? Wh-Why did you save me?”

“I…” he hesitated. “...I’m a friend.”  
  
Not wanting to press any further, Aqua relented and remained silent for several moments.

“We’ll be safe through here.” the colt said. As they flew through the sky, the clouds suddenly parted to reveal a breathtaking view.  
  
Before them was a kingdom that Aqua was not familiar with. It lay in the middle of a vast, open sea, and had a massive, rose-colored castle that rose high up into the clouds. Countless waterfalls were scattered throughout the land, and the town was adorned with more flowers and greenery than Aqua had ever seen in her life. Having grown up in the mountains, few natural floras sported such color as these. However, this kingdom seemed quite different than her own in another regard. It was the fact that winter was well underway, yet there were flowers and greenery all over this land. The air even felt a little warmer the closer they got to the enormous castle.  
  
“Where _are_ we?” the princess marveled.  
  
“Radiant Garden, the City of Light.”  
  
Aqua stared at the sights in disbelief. So _this_ was the legendary Radiant Garden. She had only heard of it through stories that her father had told her. It was said to have safeguarded the Light of Kingdom Hearts, and used this very same Light to power the city itself. During the Great War, Radiant Garden had been something of a safe haven for those escaping the violence. Afterwards, it slowly faded into legend, until all that remained were stories that were told generations later.

As the trio neared the enormous entrance to the castle, three girls watched the newcomers from a balcony overlooking the land.

“He’s back! Ventus is back!” the redhead spoke first. Her face lit up with glee upon seeing the pegasus, and she pointed in his direction. “Do you see him? He’s really back!”

The blonde piped up next, noticing the two strangers upon Ventus’ back. “And somebody’s with him.”  
  
The third, a raven-haired girl, simply looked at the sight, gently rubbing her eyes as she fought the urge to fall asleep.  
  
As the travelers landed in the grand foyer, three other pegasi flew through a massive passageway to greet them. Riding them was the trio of girls who had first witnessed the party entering the kingdom.

“Ooooh! What a pretty castle!” said Chirithy, who had miraculously remained quiet during the entirety of the flight.  
  
The girls approached the newcomers happily, each greeting Ventus as their pegasi landed on the stone floor.  
  
“Hi Ventus!” the red-haired girl exclaimed.

“Hey, Ventus!” said the blonde.  
  
The black-haired girl spoke last, sleepiness still lacing her voice. “Hi…we wondered when you were coming home.” she murmured, yawning slightly.

Ventus chuckled. “Hi girls. It’s a bit past your bedtime, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, isn’t it great?” the redhead replied.

Then, the three smaller pegasi turned around and made their way down the grand hallway.

“C’mon, he’s waiting for you!” the scarlet-haired girl beckoned the trio of newcomers to follow.

Aqua, still awestruck by the grandness of Radiant Garden, watched the three young maidens lead the way down the massive corridors and deeper into the palace.

“Who are those three?” she whispered to Ventus.

“Kairi, Naminé, and Xion. They’re three princesses who live here in Radiant Garden. Ansem the Wise took them in when they were little, and now they practically run the place.” the pegasus replied.

As they continued through the castle, they eventually made their way into a large room, which had large, winding staircases leading to a balcony at the very top. Moonlight filtered through the stained-glass windows in the ceiling, casting a faint spotlight on the floor.

Upon landing on the balcony, an elderly man appeared and walked towards the group with an air of regality. Aqua slid off Ventus’ back and turned her attention towards the man.

“Your Highness.” said Ventus, bowing his head slightly.

“Ventus, you’ve brought visitors?” the man questioned in a deep, commanding voice, seemingly confused. “What is it? What’s happened?”  
  
“Luxu… _again._ ” replied the pegasus with contempt in his voice. He sighed, then looked over to Aqua in a more positive tone.

“Aqua, this Ansem the Wise. He’s the ruler of Radiant Garden.”

The bluenette stared in awe for a moment before curtsying. “Pleased to meet you, Your Highness.”

She had heard many tales of Ansem the Wise. He was a benevolent sage that loved his people and ruled his kingdom with a gentle hand. As the sole protector of Kingdom Hearts and the Light it contains, he was regarded as a hero after the conclusion of the Great War.

“The honor is mine, Princess Aqua.” Ansem nodded in response. “Now, what has Luxu done this time?”

“My father… _everyone_ …he turned them all into Heartless. And if I don’t submit to the Darkness and join his side, he’s going to turn me into one as well.” Aqua explained, tears filling her eyes as she spoke.

Ansem, shocked by Aqua’s tale, closed his eyes, his brow furrowed in anger and sorrow. “I am terribly sorry…” he apologized. “Luxu has taken much from us over the years. Friends, family, prized possessions…it is only a matter of time before he takes our home, too.”

He then lifted his gaze and gestured at a hallway leading deeper into the castle. “Please, come with us.” Aqua did as he requested, and Ventus, Chirithy, and the three girls followed soon after.

The old king led her to a private quarters, where she was given clean, warm clothes to replace her now-ragged skating outfit. Her new attire consisted of a white long-sleeved shirt that showed off her shoulders, covered by a dark brown underbust corset and bracers. She wore a pair of riding pants with boot covers, with a blue sash wrapped around her waist and held in place with the crest of Scala Ad Caelum. Around her shoulders, she wore a dark blue cape with a hood, to provide warmth and a way to conceal her identity from an unwanted gaze. To complete the look, Aqua had been given blue and silver armor that covered her legs and feet.

She looked in the mirror at her new outfit, pleased with what she saw. However, her gaze turned to her sapphire-adorned crown resting on the dresser, and her eyes clouded with sadness.

“What’s wrong?” a small voice came from behind. It was Chirithy, watching curiously from atop the bed.

“N-nothing. I’m just…sad is all. Out of all the things to survive the attack, it was this crown. The crown that I never willingly wore unless it was for some special occasion. I’m a princess, yet I hated wearing a crown. It’s kind of ironic, almost sad…” the blue-haired maiden pondered. “Not to mention, I never even got to say I’m sorry, or goodbye, to anyone. I feel guilty for everything I put my friends and family through. And, what’s more, I even left my most prized possession in my room, and now it’s probably gone forever.”

“Jeez, you’ve got a lot goin’ on there, Aqua. But, don’t worry, you’re gonna go stop that nasty wizard and save everyone! I believe in you!” the tiny feline encouraged.

Aqua smiled warmly. “Thank you, Chirithy. That really means a lot.”  
“Oh, and uh…what does this ‘prized possession’ of yours look like?”  
  
“It’s a silver and blue charm, called a Wayfinder. It’s in the shape of a star. Why do you ask?”

“Well, uh, I _might_ have grabbed it while going through your stuff…” Chirithy replied sheepishly, pulling a sparkling blue star out of its pouch and holding it out to Aqua.  
  
Aqua couldn’t believe it. Chirithy had managed to grab her Wayfinder off of her desk while she wasn’t looking. “Oh my Light, Chirithy you’re amazing! Thank you so much!” she exclaimed, embracing the tabby with a tight squeeze.

She took the charm and held it up to the light. The sapphire-colored glass glinted softly in the pale light. The princess then found a piece of black ribbon, attached the star-shaped object to it, and tied it around her neck as a choker. Aqua then summoned her Keyblade and stepped in front of the mirror once more to inspect her appearance.

“Ohhhh!” Chirithy marveled. “You look like a true warrior now!”

Before Aqua could reply, someone knocked on the door to her quarters. “Princess Aqua, Ansem has requested your presence whenever you’re ready.” said Kairi, the red-haired girl that had greeted Aqua and her companions upon their arrival.

“Oh, yes, of course! I’ll be right there!”

* * *

Upon arriving in the spacious common room of the castle, Aqua noticed the three girls—Kairi, Naminé, and Xion—brushing Ventus’ golden coat, and putting all sorts of bows, ribbons and hair clips throughout his mane and tail, which he only slightly tolerated. Aqua could only do so much as to keep herself from laughing as she looked at the sight of the less-than-pleased colt decorated with an assortment of pink, blue and purple accessories. 

Chirithy, on the other hand, took the liberty of wandering around the room, searching for any more loot to stuff in its pouch. After no luck, the tabby resorted to simply sliding down the banisters of the staircases as a form of entertainment while the others chatted amongst themselves.

“We missed you, Ventus. We couldn’t wait to see you!” said Kairi as she gently brushed out Ventus’ honey-colored mane.

“I missed you too!” the pegasus replied happily. Naminé reached up and attached a light green star-shaped clip to the colt’s mane, much to his chagrin. “But, um, why exactly did you have to dress me up in bows and ribbons?”

Naminé giggled quietly. “Because it’s fun, silly! Besides, I think you look great.” the blonde-haired girl explained, folding her hands behind her back. Ventus simply rolled his eyes and smiled in response, which made all three princesses laugh in unison.

“...I’m sorry Luxu came back.” said Xion, now slightly more alert than she had been earlier.

 Ventus dipped his head sadly, unsure of what to reply. He looked at the floor, defeated.

It was then that Aqua and Chirithy approached the group, to which everyone noticed Aqua’s change of attire.

“Are you warmer now?” Naminé inquired.

“ _Much_ warmer. Thank you.” the bluenette replied, smiling warmly at the girl.

“I do hope these vestments will suffice on your journey, Aqua.” said Ansem the Wise as he made his entrance to the common room.

“Oh yes, of course, Your Highness! They’re perfect.” the princess answered gratefully.

Chirithy, having explored the entire room at this point, climbed up to the loft where Xion was, and snuggled up against the girl, who gladly accepted the feline’s company.

“We’ve never had another Keyblade Wielder here before.” Naminé commented. “Except for your brother, of course.”

“My…brother?” Aqua stuttered. Since when did she have any siblings? But, then again, she did recall Luxu saying something about “another kiddo” when taunting her father.

“Yeah, Ventus!” the blonde maiden revealed, gesturing towards the now sheepish-looking pegasus.

Aqua couldn’t believe what she was hearing. The pegasus that had saved her from Luxu was her _brother._ But how? _Why?_ None of this made any sense.

Then, much to her surprise, Aqua suddenly noticed that around his neck, Ventus wore a bright green Wayfinder that was almost identical to her blue one. Her father had once said that only heirs to the throne of Scala Ad Caelum were given Wayfinders at birth, as a symbol of the great power and responsibility they will eventually wield.

“...Ventus?” the bluenette gasped, stepping towards the colt, who held his head low to the ground, averting his gaze from Aqua. “You’re my… _brother_?”

“...Yes.”

“But _how_? What happened?” Aqua questioned. Ventus could only hang his head in sorrow.

“It was Ventus’ birthday, too.” Ansem explained. “Luxu appeared out of the blue…”

_A gryphon’s cry erupted out of the sky, and a Corridor of Darkness opened as Luxu’s steed swooped down and landed on the stone balcony of the castle. King Eraqus and his 16-year-old son, Ventus, turned sharply as the unexpected visitor approached._

_“State your business, sir.” Eraqus commanded, to which Luxu simply scoffed._

_“Simple! I’m here to give you an offer, Pops.” the dark wizard sneered. “You see, Blondie over there is something of a special case regarding the balance of Light and Darkness. Darkness exists in everyone’s hearts, right? Not him. He has what I like to call a “Heart of Light.”_

_“And? What is it that you want?” replied Eraqus, his patience growing thin with this stranger’s cryptic words._

_“What I_ want _is for Blondie to accept a bit of Darkness into his heart, and become a powerful being that will help me build my army, take control of Kingdom Hearts, and use its power to create a new, better world.”_

 _King Eraqus, who had sworn to protect the Light from forces of Darkness, forbade Luxu to turn Ventus into a Heartless, which in turn angered the dark wizard._  
  
_“Leave this place, Harbinger of Darkness, and never return.” he commanded._  
_  
_ “Tch, as if. This kid is the one thing that could help me in my conquest, and if you think you can stop me, then you’ve got a big storm coming your way.” Luxu spat.

_“Guards!” Eraqus barked, and a group of royal guards suddenly appeared to assist their king._

_Luxu summoned his ancient Keyblade and pointed it at the soldiers. A shadowy beam of pure Darkness shot out from it, hitting the men square in the chest. As the Darkness surrounded the guards, their bodies began to mutate and change as they became horrible monsters hellbent on destruction—Heartless. The creatures scrambled towards Ventus as he summoned his own Keyblade and destroyed them with a column of Light._

_Luxu turned to the prince and smiled darkly, his amber eye glowing with malignancy. “Ya see? This kid’s got a whole arsenal of power!”_

_“What are you talking about?” Ventus questioned._

_“What I’m_ saying _is that you’re just the kind of person I need for my army…” the wizard retorted, as he raised his Keyblade at the boy._

_“No, I won’t let you!” King Eraqus suddenly shouted as he raced towards Luxu with Keyblade in hand._

_But Luxu called upon his dark powers, causing a shockwave to occur and force the King back. Shadows erupted from the weapon and quickly surrounded Ventus. The boy cried out in agony as his body absorbed the dark matter and began to transform._

_Eraqus, desperate to save his son and halt the transformation, called upon powers of his own. A beam of Light shot out of his Keyblade and soared towards Ventus. The forces of Light and Darkness clashed with each other for a moment before a massive shockwave sent both Eraqus and Luxu flying._

_The magic that had surrounded the prince’s body soon faded, and what remained was not a human boy nor a Heartless, but a pegasus. The colt looked at his new form, startled by his appearance._

_Eraqus had been able to halt Ventus’ transformation into a Heartless, but it was too late to stop it entirely. He stepped slowly towards his son, no longer human, and reached out a trembling hand to touch the pegasus’ muzzle._  
  
_“Ventus…” Eraqus gasped. Tears formed in the King’s eyes as he grieved. “I’m so sorry…I wasn’t able to save you in time.”_  
_  
“Father, I…”_

_Luxu, after recovering from the blast, suddenly let out a horrible laugh. “Well, how about that! You managed to stop the Darkness from overtaking him! That’s a first.”_

_Eraqus glared at the dark Keyblade wielder, while Ventus simply stared in disbelief at his equine form._

_“Oh,_ smile, _Pops! You didn’t_ lose _a son, you_ gained _a pet!” Luxu taunted as he mounted his gryphon. The sorcerer cackled as he rode off into the sky, leaving Ventus with a new, unfamiliar body, and King Eraqus with no hope of ever returning his son to his human form._

“Your father tried everything he could to break the spell…” Ansem the Wise explained to Aqua. “...but he couldn’t. Ventus couldn’t bear to see him so unhappy, so he left…and found refuge with us, here in Radiant Garden.”

Aqua, now that she knew just how much her father had kept from her, was now both furious and saddened by Ventus’ fate.  
  
“But…why didn’t my father tell me? My own _brother_!”

“I guess…he didn’t know how.” Ventus replied.

“Why didn’t anyone else tell me?!” Aqua demanded.

“They kept it secret. After the incident, Father moved to the farthest corner of the kingdom, and built a new, stronger castle. He was terrified that Luxu would come after you…and he did.” the pegasus explained.

“But _why_ , what did he want with me? With _you!_ Why are we so special?”

“Because your hearts are filled with pure Light.” Ansem cut in. “That Light is the very thing Luxu desires. It’s the same Light that comes from Kingdom Hearts, which he aims to control. By using your abilities, along with his growing army of Heartless, he would be able to attack Radiant Garden and easily access the power that is stored within Kingdom Hearts. Then he could gain enough of it to plunge the world into everlasting Darkness and rule it as he sees fit.”

“...Light?” Aqua gasped. _So_ that’s _what Luxu meant by my Light._ That’s _why Father was always so worried._

“...I have to save him. I have to save everyone! I have to apologize for always causing them trouble.” Aqua declared, then turned to Ansem. “Can you help me?”

“I’m sorry, but I have no powers over Luxu.” the old sage replied despondently.

“Ugh, there has to be _something_ I can do!” Aqua complained.

“What about a Keyblade of Light?” Kairi suggested, and the other two girls quickly hushed her.

“You know Ventus doesn’t like to talk about it.” said Xion.

“A Keyblade of Light?” Aqua testified.

“It’s nothing. I-It's just a myth.” Ventus answered.

“Ventus, please! Tell me!”

The pegasus sighed in defeat and stared at the floor.

“Brightcrest, the Keyblade of Light, has the most powerful magic of all, even more powerful than Luxu’s.” Ansem chimed in.

“That’s great! Where do we find it?” Aqua exclaimed.

“It isn’t found. It’s built.”

“How?”

“From a measure of courage, a ring of love, and a gem of ice, lit by hope’s eternal flame,” Ansem explained.

“That’s only three items…we can do it!”

“It doesn’t _exist_. I’ve tried for years.” Ventus snapped. The colt sighed despondently. “It’s hopeless.”

“It’s only hopeless if you give up. There’s always a way.” Aqua countered. “C’mon, Ventus, we can do it together.”

Suddenly, bells rang out in the distance. Kairi, Naminé, and Xion all gasped in unison.  
  
“Come on, let’s go!” Kairi exclaimed, waving the other two girls to join her. The redhead ran over to her pegasus, who had been resting nearby, and hopped on.

“Is it time already…?” wondered Xion in the midst of yawning.

“Time for what?” asked Aqua, unaware of what the toll of the bells meant.

“Come, and you shall see.” Ansem the Wise replied with a smile on his face.

The three young maidens quickly mounted their pegasi and flew down the corridors, making their way outside the castle. Aqua and the others followed close behind, and once they reached the outside balcony, Aqua soon realized what was happening.

It was early morning, and the sun had just begun to rise. At the same time, the heart-shaped moon dipped slowly below the horizon as it made way for daylight. Kairi, Naminé, and Xion rode their pegasi, and each summoned their own Keyblades, much to Aqua’s surprise.

Kairi, who held a golden Keyblade adorned with colorful flowers, neared a large cloud in the distance. She maneuvered her steed to swerve around the cloud in a circle as she pulled her Keyblade through it. Magic flowed through the Keyblade and into the cloud, turning it a rosy-pink color. After completing her task, she looked over to Naminé and nodded in the blonde girl’s direction, as if to urge her on.  
  
Naminé, loosely gripping a pale ivory Keyblade with angel wings and a blue and gold star on it, shyly approached yet another cloud, and did the same performance as Kairi, turning the cloud a light yellow color. She popped up behind the cloud and smiled timidly.

Xion, on the other hand, casually laid across her pegasus’ back, simply dragging her vibrant red and yellow Keyblade through the clouds as she passed them. The raven-haired girl then waved at Aqua and the others as they watched the ceremony take place.

Aqua waved back at Xion, astounded at the beauty of the sky as the three girls used their powers of Light to give it color.

“They do this every sunrise and sunset.” said Ventus, smiling brightly.

“Amazing…” Aqua marveled.

Now filled with hope after witnessing the ceremony of the sunrise, Aqua decided on what she would do now.

“I’m going to build a Keyblade of Light, Ventus. Somehow!” she declared, resting a hand on the colt’s shoulder.

But Ventus looked saddened by Aqua’s determination, and walked away with his eyes to the floor. Aqua turned around to follow him, unsure of why he was still acting this way. She watched him approach his reflection in a mirror in the common room. The mirror, seemingly filled with magic, transformed his appearance into that of a young boy, with messy blonde hair, and a grey and white outfit reminiscent of a prince. Resting atop his head was a silver crown, similar to Aqua’s own tiara. His bright blue eyes were clouded with sadness, and he frowned upon seeing his true form in the mirror.

“Sometimes, I forget what I used to be. But then, my crown reminds me of all I once had.” Ventus said woefully.

Seeing how Ventus talked about his old life made Aqua think about how much she had hated being a princess. She wondered why her brother felt the opposite. Perhaps it was how differently he was raised from her? How he had been given so much more freedom before Luxu took it all away? Maybe if they defeated him, the two of them could go back to their old lives, and be free to do whatever they wanted. They could see their father again, apologize to him for being so selfish, and live without any fear of being attacked again. If only…

“...and you’ll have it all again soon. I promise.” Aqua responded, determined to help Ventus and reclaim what they had both lost, together. “Come with me, Ventus.” the bluenette urged, holding her hand out to the pegasus.

“But…it won’t _work_.” Ventus protested.

“We can do it! I know we can!” said Aqua.

“Well…” Ventus began, before Aqua cut him off.

“Great! Where do we start?” she asked.

The colt sighed in defeat, knowing he couldn’t change Aqua’s mind. “We need to go to the deepest, darkest part of the Realm of Darkness…” he explained.

Aqua had heard tales of the Realm of Darkness. It was said that it was where Heartless originated, and where they lurked at their most powerful. Her father had told her once that anyone who went in there never came out. They had been supposedly swallowed by the Darkness, or ripped to shreds by Heartless. She was scared, admittedly, but if that was it what it was going to take to forge Brightcrest, then she would push her fears aside and do this for the sake of everyone that Luxu has hurt. Her home…her family…her friends…All of them would be saved once she defeated Luxu.

* * *

Before Aqua, Ventus, and Chirithy set out on their journey, Ansem the Wise gifted the group with a powerful item that could prove useful to them in their mission

“I wish I could do more to help you, but I _can_ offer you this.” the wise king explained. He held out a peculiar object, that was magenta in color, and it had a strange, heart-shaped symbol on the front of it. Aqua took the talisman and place it in her satchel.

“This is a Heartbinder. Use it in a time of great need, and I will be able to provide you with assistance.” Ansem instructed. “Good luck to you both.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.” said both Aqua and Ventus in unison.

“Ready?” Aqua said to Ventus.

“As I’ll ever be…” the pegasus responded nervously.

Aqua hoisted an eager Chirithy up onto Ventus’ back, and then hopped on afterward. As Ventus began to fly away, Kairi, Naminé, and Xion each bid farewell to the group.

“Goodbye!” said Kairi.

“We’ll miss you!” Naminé replied.

“Come back soon!” added Xion.

Thus, began Aqua’s journey to forge Brightcrest and defeat Luxu once and for all.


	4. Terra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, you may be wondering, "Katara, am I going crazy or did you just post TWO chapters?" Nope, you're not going crazy, my dear reader. I ended up writing the next chapter today not only as an apology for not updated this story in forever, but also because I just really wanted Aqua to start her goddamn journey XD So, enjoy!

“So, how far away _is_ this place?” Aqua inquired after what seemed like hours of flying.

“Not far _enough_.” Ventus replied. “Nobody goes into the Realm of Darkness unless they have to, and very few have ever come out.”

The pegasus continued flying through the clouds as they neared ever closer to their destination, and Aqua could only hope that whatever they found inside the dark realm would be worth the risk.

* * *

Lightning flashed and lit up the sky of Luxu’s domain—The World That Never Was. A black and red gryphon screeched menacingly as he soared towards the massive castle. He landed in the throne room with a heavy _thump_ and paced towards his master.

“I want that girl found, and _soon._ Who knows how long it’ll be before she unlocks her powers on her own?” Luxu fumed.

Heartless of all kinds swarmed around The Castle That Never Was, and performed necessary duties such as patrolling the barren wasteland or catering to Luxu’s every need. A small group now gathered in the throne room, cowering from their master’s wrath. Unlike other Heartless, these ones appeared to have wills of their own and acted more human in nature. The Darklings, as they were often called, inched closer to Luxu as he ranted about the loss of yet another Heart of Light.

“You there!” he barked, pointing at one of the larger Darklings, which stood frozen in fear. “Find out where Ventus has gone with Aqua. Make sure they’re not planning anything.”

The Heartless hesitated at first, before Luxu noticed and forced it into submission. “That’s an order. Go!” he commanded, sending the terrified creature scrambling away.

Luxu’s gryphon leered at the Darkling as it flew past him, then turned to approach his master.  
  
“Vanitas, you did quite well last night. We almost had our prize, but then that _brat_ had to come and ruin it all.” said the dark wizard, scratching under the gryphon’s chin. The monster purred in response.   
  
“Ah, but no pouting, my faithful companion. We’ll have control over Aqua’s power soon enough. It’s only a matter of time before she plays _right_ into our hands…”

Vanitas screeched triumphantly, flapping his enormous feathered wings.

“In the meantime, I want you to follow that Darkling, and see if you can find out what Aqua and Ventus are up to. But _don’t_ get caught.” Luxu instructed, and sent the gryphon on its way.

* * *

The sky grew immensely darker the closer the trio got to the Realm of Darkness. They had to keep a constant watch on the area surrounding them, for aerial Heartless could attack at any moment. They were in the domain of the Heartless, after all.

Below them lay a forest full of gnarled, blackened trees, nestled in between a vast land of rocky cliffs and mountains. Fog had settled on the forest floor, and the trees were spread so thick that it was nearly impossible to see the ground.

Ventus scanned the barren landscape for a spot to land. “Over there,” the pegasus disclosed.  
  
“...Looks like the perfect place to find a Measure of Courage…” Aqua said with a hint of nervousness lacing her voice.

Ventus began descending into the dark forest, and Aqua took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she may find in this unforgiving realm. The air was thick with a musty odor, and the trees appeared lifeless and still. Thorny vines wrapped around every inch of the forest, and seemed as if they could suddenly reach out and grab the ankle of an unsuspecting passerby. The grass was thin and sickly, and the only light that prospered in the dreary landscape were glowing blue flowers sticking out of crevices in the ground and between rocks.

“Here we are…” Ventus said hesitantly. “The deepest part of the forest…”

All around them were creepy noises of all kinds; the creaking of gnarled trees, the whispers of the wind blowing, and the occasional _pitter-patter_ of small footsteps, which most likely belonged to Heartless.

Chirithy whimpered at every little creak and moan that occurred, and cowered behind Aqua’s leg. Ventus scanned his surroundings, unnerved at the unnatural ways of the Realm of Darkness. The pegasus turned his head at each sound, and his ears were laid back flat against his head.

“I-I’ve seen enough. What about you?” Ventus stammered, hoping that his unwillingness to be here would allow them to leave the dark forest while they still could.

But Aqua, the brave soul that she was, began walking forward, seemingly unfaltered by the terrifying noises surrounding the trio.

At the sound of a loud _snap_ from somewhere behind them, Chirithy yelped and began to shiver in fear.

“D-Don’t worry! It was probably just the wind.” Aqua comforted the tiny feline, who only continued to tremble.

The group continued through the forest, constantly watching their surroundings for any signs of Heartless, or perhaps a clue to finding a Measure of Courage.

“Keep your eyes open. Don’t miss a thing!” said Aqua.

“...What are we looking for?” Ventus inquired.

“Uh…we’ll know it when we see it!”

Suddenly, loud footsteps came from behind, and everyone froze. Aqua turned to see where the noise came from and was met with the sight of a Heartless—a large Neoshadow—lunging straight for them.

“Look out!” Aqua exclaimed, summoning her Keyblade, Rainfell.

Chirithy screeched and ran far away from the monster, past Aqua and Ventus, and deeper into the Realm of Darkness.

“Chirithy!” shouted Aqua, trying to stop the feline from getting lost. But the Neoshadow directed its attention towards her, and the princess had to block its sharp claws from digging into her abdomen. She struck it with her Keyblade and fired off a Blizzaga spell, and within moments the monster was reduced to a puff of black smoke.

Aqua and Ventus then chased after Chirithy, who had gotten quite a ways ahead of them. The grey tabby stumbled and fell down into a hole in the ground. It landed on a massive, winding tree root, and began sliding down, deeper into the forest and out of sight, and wailing all the way down until the forest was silent again.

“Chirithy!” Aqua yelled once again, but received no response.

As Aqua and Ventus sprinted over to where Chirithy had disappeared, all of a sudden their feet got twisted in something, and before they realized what had happened, the duo had gotten themselves caught in a pair of nets and hoisted up off the ground.

“Wha— Hey!!!” Aqua yelped as she found herself hanging from a tree in a trap—a human-made one, at that.

“I need to get Chirithy!” the bluenette said as she struggled to break free, but to no avail.

Ventus suddenly gasped and turned his head. “Someone’s coming!”

The pair observed their surroundings, desperately hoping that they wouldn’t be attacked by more Heartless. All around them were sounds of creaking trees and snapping twigs, as if something was headed right towards them.

“Don’t. Move.” whispered Aqua.

Much to their surprise, what came out of the brush was not a Heartless, but a human—a broad man with tousled brown hair and deep blue eyes. He walked towards the pair with a rather disconcerted look on his face.

“Looks like you took a wrong turn, _Princess_.” the man scoffed.

“Oh, really? I hadn’t noticed.” Aqua retorted sarcastically. “Think you could, I dunno, _get us out of here_?”

“Tell me, who’s bright idea was it to come here? Only _fools_ come to the Realm of Darkness.” the man questioned in a condescending tone.

“And yet, _you’re_ here.” Aqua shot back.

“But _I’m_ not swinging from a tree.”

He walked over to the rope that held up Aqua and Ventus, and a flash of light appeared in his hand. As the light faded, the man now held a large bronze Keyblade, as strong and as willful as the earth itself. Aqua and Ventus could only stare in shock and awe as the stranger took the Keyblade and cut down the trap that held them captive.

The impact of hitting the ground broke Aqua’s trance, and she scrambled to get to her feet and dusted herself off. She wasn’t quite sure whether to trust this man, especially since he knew who she was. Ventus, too, was equally nervous about this stranger that seemingly wandered the Realm of Darkness without fear or worry.

Just then, the man gave a shrill whistle, and a few moments later, a stocky, dark brown mare strode out of the brush. She was a draft horse, much larger than Ventus, with hooves the size of dinner plates. She had a white stripe on her face, and white feathers covering her ankles. Her mane and tail were pulled into loose ponytails, and she had warm, chocolate brown eyes that gave her a kind demeanor, unlike her less-than-amicable master.

Ventus walked forward, and smiled politely. “Thank you, sir.”

The man seemed quite taken aback by the fact that Ventus, a pegasus, had the ability to talk, but quickly recovered to reply to Ventus’ comment.

“ _Sir_? The name’s _Terra_.” he said with a bit more sass than necessary.

“I’m Ventus.” the colt replied. “And I guess you recognized my sister, Princess Aqua.”

Terra did a double-take when Ventus mentioned his relation to Aqua. He stared in absolute shock and looked between the pair with complete disbelief.  
  
“ _Sister_? Ha! I can see the resemblance!” he laughed mockingly.

Aqua glared and turned her back to the man, as she became more annoyed with his antics by the second. She instead turned her attention to the hole in which Chirithy disappeared, hoping her tiny feline was safe, or at the very least alive.

“...I don’t see them.” she sighed.

“Who?” Terra asked.

“My cat.” the bluenette answered.

“Lemme guess—your cousin?” said Terra.

“ _Funny_.” Aqua replied, still annoyed with him. “Where does this go?” she pointed to the large tree root that Chirithy had slid down.

“To big trouble.”

“Can you take me there?” the princess asked.

Terra scoffed in response. “Pff, forget it. Your cat’s gone for good.”

“Fine, don’t show me.” Aqua retorted. “I’ll find ‘em myself.”

The stubborn princess then proceeded to leap onto the very same branch that Chirithy had, determined to help the small tabby before the Heartless got to it first.

“Hey! You can’t—” Terra shouted as he tried to stop Aqua, but to no avail. The blue-haired maiden was already gone.

Ventus trotted up to Terra, curious to see where Aqua had gone. Terra turned to the pegasus and threw up his arms.

“Is she crazy?!” he demanded.

“...Apparently.” Ventus admitted with a sigh.

Terra looked down the winding path Aqua had taken, and sighed deeply. “Come on, we better go find her.” he said, gesturing towards Ventus and his own steed to follow.   
  
The group began to take an alternate route through the forest, and Ventus silently hoped that whatever lurked down where Aqua and Chirithy were wasn’t especially dangerous.

Little did they know that Aqua was prepared for a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing Terra and Aqua's dynamic in this chapter. In Kingdom Hearts, I've always headcanoned them to tease each other relentlessly, using all sorts of tricks to try and get under each other's skin. So, of course I had to honor that headcanon here XD
> 
> Also, if anyone can guess which Final Fantasy character I modeled Terra's horse after, you will be my most favorite person ever.


End file.
